1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a business method for providing a shared erotic experience and to facilities to accomplish that purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Couples and individuals enjoy lovemaking or other expressions of sexuality typically in the privacy of their own homes. Some enjoy having sex in their homes under special conditions, such as certain stereophonic music being played, or in a semi-darkened room with only candles or a lava lamp providing mood lighting. Some like to relax in a Jacuzzi(copyright) or other brand whirlpool before or afterwards. Having a pleasant and relaxing environment for enjoying the total sexual experience is undoubtedly important.
Many couples and individuals purchase or rent adult-oriented prerecorded videocassettes or digital videodiscs, which depict other couples or individuals engaging in sex acts and are played back on television sets. In making love or masturbating while watching the same, these couples or individuals are, in a disconnected way, participating in sex with the persons on the small screen, although those persons are not physically present.
Some couples or individuals use toys or other devices to enhance their sexual experience. For example, new vibrators or clitoris stimulation devices currently available in the marketplace tend to be well designed and powerful, allowing women to experience very pleasurable and often highly vocal orgasms. The noise level of the participants can even be problematic for individuals living in an apartment with thin walls and other neighbors, particularly children, close by.
In big cities in Japan such as Tokyo, young people well into their twenties often still live at home with their parents, but need a private place to go for watching adult entertainment and having sex. Many Japanese Love Hotels have sprung up having small rooms available for a reasonable price including such entertainment, some with interesting decor including following certain themes. While not entirely different in principle than a conventional small hotel, these establishments serve their purposes in Japan.
Select couples or individuals take additional steps and attend swingers"" parties or actually participate in sex with numerous others, although most feel at least somewhat uncomfortable engaging in sexual activities with strangers present. Still, for those who do attend swingers"" parties or watch others engaging in sexual activities live, it is often quite arousing and enjoyable. In particular, some participants report being most aroused by the sounds of others, particularly females, having orgasms during sex or masturbation.
Certain sexual devices have long existed in the marketplace including vibrators and dildos. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,638 and 5,163,447 disclose amusement devices for use during sexual intercourse which emit light or sounds including music. U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,170 discloses an audio-enhanced sexual vibrator that can record and play back sounds for aural stimulation.
Additionally, it is believed through use of digital cameras and computers that certain web sites on the Internet now offer the opportunity to interact, even live, with others and engage in certain sexual practices. While this may simulate live sex and still be anonymous, nevertheless it requires imagination and is not real. Moreover, parents who have such computer equipment and software in their homes run the risk their children may access the same.
Couples and individuals on a wide scale enjoy and are comfortable with the movie going experience, including traveling to theaters, paying admission and viewing movies with the general public. Additionally, many persons enjoy films or light shows displayed on large screens much bigger than could fit inside their homes. IMAX(copyright) theaters in California and elsewhere provide reclining seats and display films on the ceiling of geodesic domes. Griffith Park Observatory in Los Angeles has such facilities and similarly puts on laser light shows with surround sound music that many persons find relaxing and enjoyable. Although such might be nice environments in which to have sex, sexual activity in public places is viewed as lewd behavior and generally unlawful.
A method of sharing erotic experiences includes providing a building with a number of compartments and entertainment viewable from inside the compartments. Participants enter the building and the compartments and the entertainment starts at a prescribed time. Preferably shortly thereafter, a stimulation device for sexual pleasure starts in each of the compartments. Then the facilities are such that sounds from the participants are transmitted between the compartments, such that couples or individuals in one compartment can hear couples or individuals in other compartments.
For the method of the present invention to be a viable business, admission may to be charged for entering the building, for use of the compartments and for the entertainment. The entertainment is preferably a light show or a film in conjunction with surround-sound music. The individual compartments may further contain a whirlpool tub the jets of which start at a prescribed time. Importantly, security is provided to maintain order in the building. Also importantly, regular sanitizing of the stimulation device and cleaning of the compartments are provided.
Facilities for the shared erotic experience preferably include a building with a specially configured high ceiling and means for displaying the light show or film thereon. The individual compartments are preferably open at the top but have a lockable door. In each of the compartments there is an area for reclining, preferably a large chaise lounge. The stimulation devices are preferably in communication with a central power source such that they can be turned on at the prescribed times. The stimulation device or portions thereof are preferably easily detachable for regular cleaning purposes.
The building may include a ticket booth to sell admission into the building and compartments, and a central control booth to control starting the entertainment, stimulation devices and whirlpool tubs prescribed times. Transmitting and receiving of the sounds may be accomplished or enhanced by microphones and speakers in each of the compartments. Color monitors may be provided inside each compartment upon which the entertainment is displayed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a way and a place for adult couples and individuals to have sexual relations under as many of the above-identified desirable conditions as possible.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for adult couples and individuals to share real erotic experiences with other members of the general public without physical contact.
It is a further object of the invention to provide adult members of the general public with facilities for such real erotic experiences.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a way and facilities for adult couples and individuals to hear the sounds of other adult couples or individuals experiencing intense sexual pleasure without face-to-face contact.
It is a further object of the invention to provide other entertainment in conjunction with the shared erotic experience.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a complete set of facilities for an ultimate sexual experience for adult couples and individuals.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the shared erotic experience in a safe and secure manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the shared erotic experience in sanitary and spotless facilities.
It is a further object of the invention to conduct the shared erotic experience according to a specific timeline to enhance the experience.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description, which follows.